Private Art Lesson
by LeftoverDiapers
Summary: "Erotic art is NOT to be sexualized, nor is it porn." Gilbert discovers his meaning of erotic art, and masturbates anyway. Heavily implied trap/shota masturbation, but no sex scenes. Human names used. School AU.


**I haven't been in the fandom or writing for 3 years, so please bear with me.  
Human names are used.  
*Leopold = KugelMugel (He might be a bit OoC in the beginning)  
And ofc, Gilbert is Prussia. Roderich is Austria.**

 **While there are no sex scenes, there are trap/shota references, and masturbation scenes involving trap/shota. Just a beware.**

* * *

"Listen closely, ladies, and gentleman," he said, removing his vest, as the class went quiet. "Today, we will discuss, and define art, rather than partake. Because I have a project for you."

The class chatter died down, and began listening eagerly to the young boy. They watched as he took the piece of chalk, and began writing on the board.  
Leopold was known to be a strict teacher, and he didn't mess around with this class. Not only was it like his livelihood, but the thought of teaching students the meaning of art made him feel good. He knew the art world today didn't have as much meaning as it did back then, so he felt it was his duty to spread the word.  
Plus the pay was good, and free art supplies.

"Please remember, art is NOT only feeling, but experience. This is always true for abstract painting."  
Despite his height, he was still able to write at eye level for the students to see. Though it required a stool, a lot of the students didn't seem to mind too much, as he was a great teacher, and his passion was what won them over.  
"Which brings me to my next topic. I know a lot of you are experienced in this subject, so I'm expecting a topic we have never touched before. Nothing too explicit, but it can be anything fro-"

Through the door came a silver haired student, without any warning. He smelt of cheap beer, was slightly drunk, and caused a good 5 minute disruption, which angered the young teacher. His tennis gear was thrown sloppily at his desk, as he proceeded to sit down.

"I'm present," the student said, stumbling with a scent of cheap beer. Sweats, and a plaint shirt were his attire, as Leopold could smell the stench of the beer coming from him, and winced.

"Good grief, Gilbert," he said to the silver haired man. "Could you be anymore of a pest? Please, take your seat, and stop cutting into my precious class time."

"Very rude. Have you been hanging around Old Fritz too much? Your attitude is very disgusting," the student said letting out a few burps.

Leopold tried as best as he could to ignore the remark, and get back on topic. While Gilbert was a disruptive student, he had been one of the best painters in the class, and at the top of the tennis team. So he could only let him do so much, as long as he was doing well in class.

"Now students, as I was saying," he said continuing where he left off. "It can be anything within the boundaries of art. But I know you guys are smart enough to know what you'd like, right?"

"Erotic art! Boobies!" shouted a voice from the back. It was Gilbert once again, attempting to clown the class. Despite being one of the best artists in class, he was also the most disruptive, and most troubling.

"Thank you for that disruptive, important message," Leopold said sarcastically. "Anyhow, for the rest of the class, I need you to work with the free time you have on this project. "Gilbert," he said, heading to the door. "Come outside please, I need to speak to you."

When class was over, Gilbert was forced to stay over and receive a small lecture.

"Is there any reason for your behavior?" Leopold asked, frustrated.  
Gilbert just shrugged. "Aside from all the outbursts, I think I'm a pretty awesome student."

"I propose that instead of the same deadline as everyone else, I find your project a week early on my desk. If you can prove to me you're serious about this class, I will keep your grade average above a B this semester. Or maybe just a B."

This was bad news for Gilbert, since he needed to pass all his classes to get into the semi-finals. This was very important to him, as that was one class he had never fooled around in.

"Is that understood?"

"Not cool at all. What do you have against me, little guy?"

"The nerve of you to call me a little guy. Have you no respect at all?"

"That nerd Roderich put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Your deadline is next week. Do I make myself clear? And it has to be an erotic art form-"

"Yes!"

"Nothing with breasts. Or..porn for that matter." and with that being said, Leopold disappeared into his classroom to get ready for the next class.

Frustrated, Gilbert considered quitting altogether. There was no hope, from what he thought. That was until he looked over at the pet club poster, and remembered there was one person he hadn't yet asked for help.

* * *

He consulted his brother about the situation, asking him to use his magazines, only to be met with a no.

"Please, L," he begged his brother. "I really don't want to fail."

"No. And don't even bother touching them when I'm gone, I put then in a safe somewhere," Ludwig said, as he grabbed his coat, and headed out. He was heading over to a small picnic hosted by a friend who had recently had dogs. "You need to think about these things before doing your class clown act. And please don't leave," he added behind him as he shut the door.  
Ludwig was all too aware of the trouble Roderich was given due to his brother, and Ludwig preferred to keep their relationship afloat.

Instead, he got in his car, and decided to head to Roderich's house. "Perhaps I could go over for some 'inspiration,'" he said to himself jokingly.

"Christ, he's is so old fashioned," Gilbert said, glancing over at the style as he got closer. Much to his horror, he had realized Leopold in the driveway. Forgetting he lived here as well, he attempted to hide behind his car in another lot to avoid being recognized, and hid in a crowd of bushes in front of the house.

"Ah shit," he said to himself. He wasn't ready to get a lecture from both of them.  
He then noticed a car that looked awfully familiar.  
 _Ludwig is here too?_

He knew Ludwig was going out, but didn't say where. It had never occurred to him Roderich had a German Shepherd, and a Saint Bernard, which was Leopold's. He knew Ludwig's fascination with dogs all too well.

The house was a nice kind of style, but not too surprising. Gothic architecture relifted, and modernized into one setting with influences from the Italian Renaissance. You could tell Leopold's influence by the lilac and violet left in strips.

At last, he finally found the room he had been looking for.  
"Awesome," he said, looking at the covered pallet. Though there were no art notes, he found a few things here and there for 'inspiration.'  
"Now he can finally get off my ass about this project," he said, taking a few things here and there, while trying to tidy up the room. Finally finishing his scavenger hunt, he headed towards the door, when he heard footsteps down the corridor.

"It's actually nice to get away from him for once," he heard Ludwig say at the end of the corridor.

"I didn't invite him for a reason, you know," Roderich teased. The crew was heading to the gathering room, as Leopold headed to the kitchen.

 _I can't believe they passed up on me,_ he thought. _I should have told them I was here, those little bitches.  
_ But for now, getting out was his only problem, aside from being uninvited.

He hid behind the book case in the room, before exiting quietly to the next hiding spot, which was behind another case. Of all the four, he couldn't risk being seen by Elizaveta, due to fear of being beat up.

Rushing from room to room hiding, and glancing for an exit, he finally saw an open window from across the hall. He scurried, rushing to hide in the nearest closet while trying to make a getaway. He noticed it was in a room that looked oddly as if it were a female room. Indigo colored lingerie was spread on the bed as a pajama, as well as some cute pairs of see though indigo socks.

"Is this what the nerd's into?" Gilbert snickered as he took a peek at the bed, and had a little laugh. He put the article of clothing against his body, and pretended to dance in it.  
"If this is what she wears, I wonder why Old Fritz is so cranky all the time. He needs to get laid more often."

"As he placed the clothing back on the bed, and was about to make a run for it, the knob to the room began to twist. Someone was coming in. He looked for the closest thing to hide in, which of course was a closet.

It was Leopold.  
 _This is his room?_ the silver haired boy thought in shock. It made sense. A lot of the paintings around were too hard for Roderich, and Eli was a book person. But this was the last person he would have thought to done such a thing. He watched as the boy slipped off his shoes, his socks, grabbed a towel, and headed for the bathroom.

Once he heard the tap water running, at this point he decided whether or not he should run now, knowing he had seen enough, but somewhere in this room, his teacher kept his art notes hidden. Deciding he had enough time left, he decided to look around before he was caught.

He searched high, and low, up and down for the notes, but no avail. From the bedstand, to under the bed, and near the windowsill. "It's like he doesn't even have them," he said, scratching his head. He had realized the closet had not been checked, which he was sure they were in.

Secretly, he was also hoping to come across something dirty as well, but no avail. However, he glanced over at a box with binders over it.  
"That must be the notes," he said, quietly trying to reach over. Even for being as tall as he was, he struggled to reach even the simplest parts.

He had finally acquired the box of photos, costumes, as the box of what appeared to be magazines fell down, getting all over the floor. The water was too loud for the thud to be heard thankfully.

"Oh shit," Gilbert said, trying to clean up the mess. He took a look at all the remnants on the floor before hurrying up to put them back.  
But before he could finish, he took a glance at the photos. They were not just any photos, but scantily clad photos. Photos of his teacher in...lingerie?  
"Well, what do we have here?" He said, going through a few of the photos. The quality was unbelievable, and the photos were so enticing. From garters, and laced lingerie to only rose pink undies in different poses. He noticed some of the photos trying to copy some poses in the magazines. Underneath those magazines, the same worn pair of underwear in the photo.

"Fuck," Gilbert muttered under his breath. He could feel an erection coming on. He knew Leopold spoke often of erotic art, but not actually acting it out. He tried his best to ignore it, hoping it would go away. He disregarded the notes, and just took the photos instead as well as the pair of underwear.

He heard the shower knob turn off and the water stop running. "Is someone out there?" he heard Leopold call out before hearing the doorknob turn.  
Gilbert quickly hid in the darkest corner of the closet with the box before getting caught. He made sure to keep the box tidied in the front to make it look clean. He took the palette, and remnants in his pockets, and hid in the darkest corner of the closet to avoid getting caught.

Despite not getting caught, the erection he had continued poking through his sweats.  
 _This isn't awesome at all,_ he thought to himself. He knew he could only get rid of it once he jacked off. This meant having to peek through the open holes of the closet, and catching a live show, which was good news for him.  
He began situating himself to get a good view of the crossdressing boy, whose rosy cheeks, and young body looked so innocent, so sweet as his pigtails sat in a different position. Once Gilbert got a look at him in the lingerie piece, he couldn't get enough. He grabbed the palette, placed it under his erection, and and wasted no time jacking off. He didn't want to leave a mess, nor expose he was here, so he was forced to cover his mouth with the pair of panties he found in the box, inhaling the scent of the boy. He couldn't deny his teacher would have made for a cute girl.

He watched as Leopold began to get dressed with the sleepwear set on his bed, putting on the see through socks, and prance around in the babydoll* lingerie he had on, examining and touching his body parts in the mirror.

"Art is..." Leopold said. "Art is a feeling," he said to himself trickling his hands down his arms, then his sides. "And I feel pretty good, I guess."  
The way the lingerie felt on him, and the way it fit was enough to put himself in the mood.  
He had always been mesmerized by the females in the paintings he had seen. They were often nude, rosy, and fair, and erotic art was often a taboo in this house, which made Leopold all the more fascinated with it, and knowing Roderich was strongly opposed to it, made it all the better. He felt Roderich excluded so much quality art.

This gave Gilbert an idea for the project.  
Before making plans however, he continued going at it in the closet, as the young boy took a magazine from his bedside and began flipping through the pages. He had pulled out what seemed to be a softcore erotic book, and began touching himself lightly while making cute sounds. Gilbert could watch as the boy mimicked his movements.  
Playing with the pre-cum that spat out of his erection, as he tickled the tip.  
"Ah," he heard the boy moan. Leopold licked the palm of his hands to continue rubbing himself slowly as Gilbert continued watching, mistakenly using some of the white paint as lube to coat his own erection and continue masturbating.

Page, by page, different crossdressers in different pieces of lingerie. Some not wearing any at all.  
"Please, touch me," the young teacher whispered as he rubbed harder.

Gilbert, becoming more turned on by the boy's faster movements, decided to pant a little louder into the underwear to avoid himself from being heard.  
 _He's probably thinking of the awesome me,_ he hoped. Unfortunately, he had never named names in fear of being heard by Roderich.

"Hmph," he let out quietly but strongly. He could only imagine what it would be like, if he was the one being watched. He imagined his art teacher, trailing his erection with his small fingers, and gripping tightly as the boy's saliva trailed behind.  
"Fuck, that's nice" he muttered into the pair of undies.

"Gah," he heard his young teacher whisper as he came all over his tummy, and his hand.

"Like a canvas," he joked. He shook his head in embarassment, and got up to go wash off.

This only fueled Gilbert. All he could think of now was tugging it over Leopold's face, as he said to him, _my face is your canvas_ with those eyes of his.  
He came quite a laod, mixing into what was left of the white portion on the pallet, and onto his hand. He tried everything he could to scoop it into the white, with the utter realization that he had a wank over his crossdressing art teacher.  
 _I guess I know what to use for the color of the hair,_ he thought jokingly.

As soon as Leopold came back, and sat himself down, he placed the magazine under the bed stand, and collapsed over a book he was meant to read.

It was now time for Gilbert to make his getaway. This didn't mean he was going to put everything back, however. He hurried out with the remaining items in his pocket, hiding near the bed, and finally climbing out the window. He had to steer clear from Ludwig's car, who was still here luckily, giving him time to get home.

Finally making it out of the house and heading to his car after the show, he decided it was time to get started on the project. After all, there was no issue with an early start.

* * *

 **"** Seats, everyone!" Leopold announced to the art class. Class had just started, and once again, Gilbert was late. This came as no surprise to the young teacher, who was ready to begin class.

Suddenly a knock on the door. Leopold jumped off the stool, and went to go see who was at the door.  
"Just a second, students."  
It was Gilbert, and with him a large canvas.  
Despite looking tired, with light bags under his eyes, he carried an unusually large smile. Leopold had really wanted to leave him standing there, but noticed the large canvas, leading him to welcome him into the class.  
"I see you've already started, Gilbert. Impressive."

Instead of coming inside, he signaled the teacher to come outside. Despite trying not to look into his eyes, he told the teacher of the importance of what was in his hands. "I need to see you about this piece," he said, discreetly. He was still a bit weirded out about last night.

"Can't it wait?" Leopold asked. "You're cutting into precious class time."  
Sighing, the student came in, and took his seat. "

Once class had ended, he had waited up until the entire classroom was empty, ensuring Leopold gave him all the attention.  
"You know you can leave now, right?" Leopold reminded Gilbert. The classroom was now empty.

"Yes, but I have my project done. That's what I was trying to tell you in the beginning of class."

"Oh?" Leopold was impressed by the sound of that. This was a first for him, and certainly Gilbert. He had been so used to Gilbert turning things in last minute, that he had given him his own deadlines. "Well bring it here!"

Gilbert slowly got up, and headed to the desk with the canvas. He wasn't embarrassed of the painting. In fact, he had left a little imprint of his signature in the bottom to let him know he had painted it.

His hands on the canvas, he began to take it out of the envelope. It was a large portrait, while not too explicit, focusing on him in an old set of babydoll  
"You had spoken about the importance of anatomy through non sexual meanings, and I figured how awesome it would be if you could have a piece to show your students," Gilbert lied. "Plus, as you mentioned you wanted to show art in a non sexualized way.'

"This..." Leopold said, shook. "This is creepy, and so lovely at the same time," he said hugging the piece. He had also noticed his hair was painted with what looked to be a mix of white and some other substance.

"And the hair color is almost right too!" he exclaimed, placing the portrait on his desk to examine. "May I ask what you used for it? I often have trouble with trying to get something as accurate."  
Gilbert, again lied, saying it had been a mix of beige and an old pastel white he had.

"But still creepy...I don't know what to say...is it...art?" he questioned. He knew Gilbert had been one of the best students, but had never really ventured out to these techniques.  
"I'm just glad you took my advice, and I really hope you learned something from it."  
Yeah, quite a lot, Gilbert thought looking at his hand. The teacher had placed it back in the large envelope under his desk.

"You may leave now. I'm very proud of you, albeit the painting was rather odd, but needed," he said with a smile.

Gilbert headed towards the door, with Leopold wished him a good day. And it truly was a good day. He could finally now get into the semi finals, and worked his way to teacher's pet.  
"To you too," he said closing the door behind him. Once outside, he had phoned his Canadian friend to put off studying.  
"Let's push the study dates to this weekend. I have a show to catch for art class," he lied, squeezing the pink panties that still remained with him.

For his own little art project, of course.

* * *

 ***I would post a link to babydoll lingerie but FF won't let me post links so you're gonna have to google Babydoll lingerie.**

 **This was nothing but porn, I am so sorry. I had to go through 3 different plot lines before deciding on this one.**


End file.
